Le Prince des Pirates
by Bxrdi
Summary: Voici un OS qui se déroulera au début 18ème siècle durant l'âge d'or des pirates. Bellamy étant un véritable flibustier et Clarke étant une vraie petite princesse du Nouveau Monde.
**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Pour commencer, j'ai actuellement une fanfiction Bellarke en cours : Secretary, seulement ce récit reste mon premier OS alors avis à tout commentaire constructif mais soyez indulgent si jamais vous trouvez ça mal construit.**

 **D'abord, il faut savoir que j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS il y a peu pendant que je lisais un livre d'histoire sur la piraterie. L'un des pirates (et qui a réellement existé, pour les curieux :** _ **wiki/Samuel_Bellamy**_ **) s'appelant Samuel Bellamy m'a naturellement fait pensé à Bellamy Blake. Sachez tout de même que si j'ai bien pris des références à ce Samuel Bellamy (comme ses surnoms et autre), je n'ai pas tout conservé pour ceux qui iraient lire sa biographie.**

 **Deuxième chose qui je pense peut vous servir pour vous situer ou comprendre de quel endroit je parle : Tortuga de mar (l'île de la Tortue) fait parti d'Haïti, Nassau des Bahamas et Port Royal de Jamaïque. Ce sont les 3 grandes villes/îles majeures où vivait les pirates du 18** **ème** **siècle. Ensuite lorsque j'évoquerais le « Nouveau Monde » au cas où certains ne sachent pas, il s'agit de l'Amérique du Nord, l'Amérique du Sud et l'Océanie.**

 **Et enfin, il est fort probable que je dise des mots qui sortent du langage de la piraterie, et bien que j'essaierai de vous les définir ne m'en voulez pas si jamais j'en oublie et puis vous savez bien : Google est votre ami !**

 **En espérant que ce OS vous plaise et m'incite à en écrire d'autre, j'espère à vous mes** _ **chers frères de la côte (appellation amicale entre pirates, flibustiers, boucaniers, etc…)**_ **que je réussirais à vous faire rêver de piraterie, de navigation, d'amour, de chasse au trésor mais surtout de camaraderie !**

 **Sur ce, bon voyage.**

* * *

 **LE PRINCE DES PIRATES**

* * *

Nous voilà en plein début 18ème siècle, un bateau nommé le « Earthlings » s'approche des côtes de Tortuga de Mar. L'ambiance sur le bateau est des plus festive, en effet le capitaine de ce navire et son équipage ramène de nombreux biens. Une fois l'ancre déposés, ils débarquent tous par barque sur l'île.

 **\- Nous voilà enfin arrivés chez nous !** cria l'un des mathurins ( _surnom pour les matelots_ ) suivi des cries de joie de tout le monde.

Ils commencent à se disperser au fur et à mesure, certain allant rejoindre leur famille, d'autre allant aux marcher ou encore qui vont au bordel. Cependant, quatre personnes restent aux arbores de la plage rassemblant les biens gagnés. Nous pouvions y trouver Monty, il se charge simplement de la nourriture et des provisions pour tous l'équipage lors des expéditions mais étant aux côtés du capitaine depuis le début il a une grande place grâce à sa fidélité. Il en est de même pour Jasper, comme Monty un ancien boucanier ( _personne vivant dans les forêts des caraïbes, se sont des chasseurs_ ) et homme de confiance, ils sont amis depuis l'enfance, lui il s'occupe des finances et de l'économie du navire. Ensuite nous retrouvons Miller, le quartier-maître, c'est une personne solide et pragmatique prouvant chaque jour sont efficacité autant face aux demandes de l'équipage qu'aux demandes du capitaine. Enfin en dernier, il s'agit d'une légende de la piraterie, à tel point que sur aucune île ou même dans le Nouveau Monde, personne n'ose l'appeler par son véritable prénom, seul ceux qui le connaissent véritablement le font. Nombreuses sont les histoires racontées sur lui mais également sur son charisme, son élégance mais surtout son art pour la rhétorique qui sait toujours motiver l'équipage et atteindre ainsi les meilleurs butins. Il est également très convoité par les femmes, son physique étant à l'appel lui aussi, beaucoup rêve de l'avoir bien que ça soit plus pour sa fortune gagnée au fur et à mesure de ses prises et de sa notoriété. Cet homme est considéré comme le « Prince des Pirates » : Bellamy Blake.

 **\- Eh ! Vous ne pensiez pas aller voir David sans moi j'espère,** intervenu une voix de femme s'approchant des quatre hommes.

 **\- Bien sur que non sœurette ! D'ailleurs tu vas même nous aider à porter tout ça, mon bonhomme,** répondu Bellamy à celle ci qui s'ensuivit des rires de ces deux.

En effet, il s'agit bien de la sœur du Capitaine Blake : Octavia Blake. Elle est presque aussi connue que son frère, étant l'une des rares femmes pirates. Elle aime être considérée comme égale à un homme, c'est une vraie révolutionnaire et féministe dans l'âme. Elle est actuellement en couple avec l'un des membres de l'équipage : Lincoln. C'est un homme extrêmement serviable et un très bon conseillé pour Bellamy pour ce qui est du combat, il le conseille sur les hommes à prendre, comment attaquer tel navire, quelle arme utiliser.

Après avoir entreposé le butin à la place requise, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du fameux David. Il s'agit de David Miller, c'est en quelque sorte le receleur de Tortuga de Mar, il récupère les prises des pirates et les revends dans le commerce grâce à ses contacts dans le Nouveau Monde.

 **\- Salut vous tous, j'ignorais que vous deviez voir Monsieur Miller aujourd'hui,** rétorqua une femme.

 **\- Salut Harper,** répondit Miller à celle ci **, on rentre tout juste de mer, on vient le prévenir pour le butin. On peut rentrer ou il a un rendez-vous ?**

 **\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas il peut vous recevoir, en plus il sera content de revoir son fils.**

Seul Bellamy et Miller rentrent dans le bureau. Ainsi Octavia, Monty et Jasper se dispersèrent à leur tour dans l'île. Octavia allant rejoindre Lincoln qui était parti au Fort. Le Fort étant la forteresse qui protège l'île d'éventuelle invasion de l'ennemie quel qu'il soit. En effet, Lincoln avait dans l'espoir là bas de trouver deux-trois hommes de combat de plus pour l'équipage du Earthlings. Monty et Jasper eux, sont partis voir leur famille, étant voisin, puis ensuite aller dans la forêt pour chasser et récolter de nouvelles plantes comme ils faisaient plus jeune.

Une fois rentrés dans le bureau, Bellamy et Miller s'assirent en face du père de ce dernier.

 **\- Eh ben ! J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir !** s'écria David Miller. **Vous êtes parti très longtemps. Ça me fait plaisir te voir fiston !**

 **\- Moi aussi papa,** ajouta Miller en souriant à son père.

 **\- Je suis désolé pour les jours supplémentaires que l'on a mis** , intervenu finalement Bellamy. **Nous avons été pris au dépourvu par une mer très calmes pendant toute une journée, nous avons donc pris un retard de 24h. Cela dit, nous avons une très bonne prise : tabac, canne à sucre et vanille.**

 **\- En effet ! C'est un joli butin tout ça ! Je vois que ton équipage est toujours aussi motivé et productif Bellamy, ça fait plaisir à voir… Nous avons de plus en plus de soucis avec certaines pirates qui se révèlent moins rentable.**

 **\- Ça en devient grave ou c'est gérable ?** demanda le Capitaine du Earthlings.

 **\- Assez pour que je fasse appel à un riche homme du Nouveau Monde, ayant, grâce à Dieu, une vision bien plus évolué sur les pirates que ses semblables.**

 **\- Tu es sûr qu'il est fiable papa ?**

 **\- Oui oui certain.**

 **\- Monsieur Miller ?** questionna Harper en faisant simplement passé sa tête dans la pièce pour ne pas déranger. **Monsieur Jake Griffin est arrivé.**

 **\- Oui merci Harper, demande-lui de patienté quelques petites minutes** , une fois Harper parti David Miller reprit **, voilà d'ailleurs le riche homme du Nouveau Monde. Je vais devoir vous demander de me laisser pour que je parle affaire !**

Les hommes se lèvent donc et sortent du bureau. Bellamy et Miller passent devant Harper à qui ils font un signe puis ensuite devant un homme très bien habillés qu'ils pensent tous les deux comme étant le « riche du Nouveau Monde ». Mais à côté de lui quelque peu en retrait se tient une magnifique blonde, aux yeux d'une bleuté comparable à la profondeur de celle de l'océan. Elle est entourée de pirate, sur une île, elle le sait bien et pourtant elle n'affiche aucune peur dans son regard et lorsqu'elle le lève vers le regard de Bellamy, qui ne l'a toujours pas quitté des yeux, elle le soutient jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépasse. Cette dernière reste troublée par cet échange, ignorant beaucoup des pirates elle se demande si cela est considéré comme un affront.

David Miller et Jake Griffin sont en pleine discussion depuis des heures, mais Clarke n'est pas en reste. Au contraire elle montre beaucoup d'intérêt pour cette île et apporte des idées très intéressante et intelligente qui provoquent de nombreux compliments de la part de David Miller ce qui flatte énormément le père de celle ci.

Au bout de deux heures, ils ont trouvé un arrangement qui convient à tous deux et Jake jure de rapporter au Nouveau Monde la façon chaleureuse dont il a été accueilli et les négociations respectueuses qu'il a tenu. Seulement au moment où Jake et Clarke sortent de la résidence de David, les choses dégénèrent. En effet, le groupe des « extrémistes » ayant eu vent de la réunion au sommet entre David Miller et un riche du Nouveau Monde, ils sont venus protester.

 **\- Dégages sale riche. Toi et ta salope de fille n'êtes pas les bienvenues** , cria l'un d'eux suivit des rires et encouragement de tous.

Clarke allait répondre lorsque son père pose une main sur son épaule pour la calmer afin de tenter une discussion calme.

 **\- Écoutez messieurs, je comprends très bien votre appréhension sur le Nouveau Monde, car lui aussi en a sur vous, mais je suis persuadé que si on met tous nos différents de côté nous pourrions arriver sur un terrain d'entente. C'est pourquoi propager la haine ne servirait à…**

Un bruit sourd retenti, le bruit d'un pistolet. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que Clarke voit son père s'agenouiller par terre et s'écrouler sur le sol, ceci s'ensuit d'un crie de cette dernière et s'accroupie à côté de son père les larmes aux yeux. Cette scène se passe sous les yeux de beaucoup de gens, notamment Bellamy, mais plus personne ne parle, il y a comme un silence pesant jusqu'au moment où David Miller sorti de chez lui pour apercevoir le corps de son associé. Il commence à déblatérer des tonnes de phrase à l'encontre des extrémistes mais Clarke n'entend rien comme si elle se trouvait dans un monde parallèle. Lorsqu'elle reprend ses esprits elle lève sa tête vers la personne qui a tiré et se rend compte que c'est une femme, les yeux plein de rage elle commence à se lever pour se diriger vers elle mais elle est retenue par une main sur son bras.

 **\- Ne fais pas ça princesse, Monsieur Miller s'en occupe. Tu risques de tout foutre en l'air,** lui chuchota Bellamy.

 **\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre, cette pétasse à tué mon père, c'est un homme bon qui ne veut que du bien pour cette île. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre.**

Bellamy est surprit par le vocabulaire employé par la jeune fille, lui qui pensé que les femmes du Nouveau Monde gardait leurs convenances en toute circonstance. Mais après réflexion il analyse qu'effectivement il n'a encore jamais vu de femme comme elle, c'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle, il avait d'abord pensé que c'était parce qu'elle venait du Nouveau Monde, mais maintenant il sait que non : elle est spéciale.

David Miller, Bellamy, Nathan Miller et Clarke sont de retour dans la résidence des Miller à l'intérieur du bureau.

 **\- Bellamy, Nathan, je n'ai pas le temps pour vous de suite je dois vraiment parler avec Mademoiselle Griffin alors si vous voulez bien nous excuser,** commença David.

 **\- Papa on venait juste te dire qu'on risque de partir de nouveau demain en mer.**

 **\- Je vois** , ajouta le concerner et reportant son attention sur la seule femme dans la pièce, **écoutez Mademoiselle je suis sincèrement navrée de ce qu'il vient de se passer je comprendrais très bien que vous vouliez repartir immédiatement avec le corps de votre père dans le Nouveau Mon…**

 **\- Je compte rester,** le coupa Clarke. **Mon père a sacrifié bon nombre de ses amis et relations dans le Nouveau Monde pour ces îles plaçant beaucoup d'espoir en elles. Il était persuadé qu'elles en valaient la peine et j'ai l'intention de prendre sa relève. Seulement après l'événement d'aujourd'hui vous comprendrez mon scepticisme. C'est pourquoi avant de laisser l'argent de mon père se répandre sur cet île je veux m'assurer que Tortuga en vaille la peine. Ainsi je vais rester vivre ici quelque temps pour pouvoir me faire ma propre idée.**

Que ça soit David Miller ou encore Bellamy et Miller, qui étaient restés, tous restent étonnés de la force de caractère de la jeune blonde. Elle faisait preuve d'un tel contrôle de ses émotions que venant d'une fille, qui tout portait à nous faire penser qu'elle a toujours eu tout ce qu'elle désirait, cela semblait assez surréaliste.

 **\- Pensez bien que je vous trouve très remarquable suite à votre pragmatisme face à cette situation mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée qu'une jeune fille du Nouveau Monde erre dans les rues,** rétorqua David Miller. **Cependant, si vous insistez et que vous êtes sûre de vous je serais ravie de vous accueillir chez moi.**

 **\- Soyez certain que je suis sûre de moi Monsieur et bien que j'apprécie votre invitation, je veux apprendre à connaître la vie ici. Je doute qu'en habitant chez vous ça soit le cas. Je veux connaître le mode de vie des pirates.**

 **\- Hm…** songea David Miller qui reprit après une minute de silence. **Tenez ! Mon fils qui est quartier-maitre et son Capitaine vont partir demain en mer pourquoi ne pas les accompagner ? Vous ne pourrez pas mieux connaître la vie des pirates qu'en naviguant auprès d'eux !**

 **\- Pardon ?!** s'exclama Bellamy avec la main de Miller sur l'épaule afin de le calmer.

 **\- C'est d'accord ! Je prendrais la mer demain mais dans ce cas j'aimerai que l'enterrement de mon père se passe ce soir s'il vous plait,** conclu Clarke **. Bien maintenant je pense aller faire un tour dans la ville.**

 **\- Amusez vous bien, mais prenez Harper avec vous, elle vous expliquera tout sur cet endroit, elle y est née.**

Une fois que Clarke ait acquiescé, Bellamy se tourne furax vers le père de son quartier-maitre.

 **\- C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ! Je ne veux pas d'une princesse sur mon bateau ! Elle ne servira à rien, elle va distraire mon équipage et je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un pour la surveiller ce qui fera un membre de l'équipage en moins qui s'occupera du navire,** s'exclama Bellamy.

 **\- Bellamy c'est très important autant pour moi que pour toi, l'île est en très mauvaise posture et nous avons besoin de ce partenariat avec le Nouveau Monde. Et je ne veux pas que tu demandes à quelqu'un de s'occuper d'elle… Bellamy j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup, je veux que ça soit toi ou Miller qui la surveille. Ne laisse pas cette tâche à une autre personne, j'ai besoin de personne de confiance.**

 **\- Je vois… je n'ai pas le choix donc.**

 **\- Bellamy, il vaut mieux ça plutôt qu'elle ne meurt ici comme son père. Le bruit va se répandre plus vite qu'une riche famille de Nouveau Monde a été exécuté à Tortuga,** intervenu Miller.

* * *

Le soleil commence à se lever doucement sur l'île. La veille une très belle cérémonie a été faite en l'honneur de Jake Griffin et bien que Clarke s'est demandé s'il aurait réellement aimé être enterré ici, elle sentit une agréable chaleur s'emparer d'elle en voyant le nombre de personne venu. « Ils étaient tous heureux de savoir que pas toutes les personnes du Nouveau Monde les détestaient. Il n'y a pas que des pirates ici, il y a des marchants, des mères, des familles, des commerçant… Un riche du Nouveau Monde venant les aider représente de l'espoir et un meilleur avenir pour eux. » Clarke se remémore ce que lui a dit David Miller tout en ce réveillant à cause du soleil qui s'immisça dans sa chambre. Celle ci a dormi chez les Miller finalement par manque de choix.

La journée se déroula plutôt calmement, Harper a continué à faire visiter la ville à Clarke. Harper est une fille très douce mais une fougue se cache en elle tout de même, toujours est il qu'elle et Clarke s'entendent à merveille.

Non loin d'elles, Bellamy et quelques membres de son équipage se trouvait au bordel. En effet certains étaient dans des chambres avec leur putain attitrée, d'autres en train de boire à une table avec une sur leurs genoux.

 **\- Quand je pense que je dois me coltiner Miss Jaiunevieparfaite sur MON navire !**

 **\- Ne t'énerve pas mon chéri, viens je vais te faire te détendre là-haut dans ma chambre.**

 **\- Dégage Echo,** s'énerva Bellamy en poussant la putain qui était assise sur lui. **Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça aujourd'hui. Va détendre un de mes hommes plutôt, j'ai besoin d'eux en forme.**

 **\- Bellamy…** commença Miller en regardant Echo s'éloigner qui faisait la gueule. **Mel tu veux bien nous laisser ? On doit parler,** une fois la putain qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Miller partie celui ci reprit **, je vais m'en occuper d'accord ? Je vais la surveiller le plus souvent possible et tu n'auras rien à faire. Maintenant essaie de te calmer.**

Clarke se balade sur la plage mais sans Harper cette fois qui est retournée travailler auprès de David Miller. Clarke observait le monde qui l'entourait, elle le trouvait fabuleux, tout le monde s'échangeait des choses, pas de faux-semblants, pas de convenances ridicules, juste de simples humains. C'est en étant dans ses songes que Clarke bouscula une personne.

 **\- Oh excusez moi ! Je ne faisais pas attention où je marchais,** s'excusa Clarke directement en levant peu à peu les yeux vers la personne.

 **\- Ahah ne t'en fais pas ! Mais ne me vouvoie pas s'il te plait, je suis pas si vieille que ça. Je m'appelle Octavia et tu es…,** répondit Octavia en commençant à détailler Clarke de la tête au pied **, la fille du riche du Nouveau Monde.**

 **\- C'est ça,** confirma Clarke. **Tu es commerçante ici ?**

 **\- Oh non du tout du tout, je fais partie de l'équipage du Earthlings.**

 **\- Tu es une pirate ?! Mais tu es une fille !**

 **\- Eheh tu as vu ? Je suis assez fière. Il devrait y avoir plus de femme mais que veux tu… pour la majorité ce n'est même pas à cause du fait qu'on ne leur autoriserait pas mais juste par peur.**

Octavia et Clarke parlent encore un bon moment pour finalement se disperser une à une sur cette île. Vient enfin l'après-midi, Clarke attend sur au bord de la plage de peur de rater le bateau. Elle sait très bien que l'homme qu'elle a comprit comme étant « Bellamy » ne voulait pas d'elle sur son navire seulement après la mort de son père elle a besoin d'être sûre, elle veut donner raison à son père et trouver une raison de ne pas détester cet endroit. Clarke sort de ses pensées à cause d'un vieil homme qui s'installa à ses côtés, qui vu à son odeur doit être un bois-sans-soif ( _ivrogne_ ). Celle ci finit par entamer une discussion, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre sur cet endroit, après tout vu son âge il doit avoir vécu et entendu beaucoup de chose. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion l'ivrogne finit par lui parler du meilleur pirate connu jusqu'alors sur ces îles, bien sûr après Barbe Noir. Cet homme lui vanta mille mérites et semblait vraiment l'admirer, il expliqua tout ses exploits et ce toujours en insistant sur le fait que c'est un vrai gentleman, qu'il ne fait presque aucun mort, que ses prisonniers sont bien traités, qu'il ne méprise nullement les personnes en dessous de lui hiérarchiquement. Clarke est hypnotisée par le récit du vieux monsieur, la faisant rêvé en parlant des trésors trouvés par ce pirate, elle se demandait si un jour elle pourrait voir quelque chose d'aussi beau que ce qu'il lui décrivait. Le bois-sans-soif finit par partir laissant Clarke dans ses songes, elle était admirative d'un homme qu'elle ne pensait jamais avoir vu, un homme qui selon l'ivrogne se surnommait chez les pirates le « Prince des Pirates ». Elle veut le rencontrer.

Cela fait bientôt trois heures qu'ils avaient largués les amarres (partir du port/quai pour prendre la mer). Clarke eut le plaisir de remarquer la présence d'Octavia à bord comprenant que c'était la sœur du Capitaine. Cependant Clarke est déçue, elle ne fait rien, on ne lui a confié aucune tâche… elle aurait aimé participer à la vie de l'équipage mais celle ci comprend immédiatement que Bellamy ne souhaite pas qu'elle s'immisce dedans. La femme du Nouveau Monde s'installe alors confortablement dans un coin du bateau observant les activités des hommes, entre ceux qui tiraient sur des cordes, ceux qui lavaient par terre, celui à barre, elle avait le choix. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'elle eu l'idée d'ouvrir son carnet pour dessiner. Clarke adore dessiner, c'est une de ses plus grandes passions alors avec toute cette activité sur les yeux elle ne peut qu'être inspiré. Et pourtant ! En passant tous les hommes sous l'analyse de ses yeux elle en choisit un statique, le Capitaine même du navire : il se trouve à l'arrière du Navire qui est surélevé par rapport au reste et il regarde à travers une longue-vue au loin.

Le soir arrive doucement, Clarke espère avoir une journée plus mouvementée demain bien qu'aujourd'hui fut très instructif pour elle et en plus de cela elle s'est fait un ami, c'est un jeune moussaillon tout nouveau du nom de Finn. En sentant l'odeur de nourriture, Clarke descend à l'intérieur du navire pour aller manger avec l'équipage, heureuse de pouvoir enfin partager un moment avec eux seulement quelqu'un l'empêcha d'y accéder en l'interceptant au passage.

 **\- Je suis désolé mais tu vas être installée dans la dunette, ton repas vient d'y être amenée,** dit Miller avec de l'appréhension dans le regard. **Le Capitaine pense que ça sera plus sûr pour toi.**

 **\- Pardon ? Mais je ne veux pas, je suis venue ici pour apprendre la vie de pirate pas pour être traitée comme une invitée.**

Malheureusement pour cette dernière, Miller a plus de force qu'elle et a finit par réussir à l'amener dans sa chambre.

Une fois le repas finit, Bellamy quitta son équipage pour se diriger vers la chambre de Clarke afin de lui demander si le repas lui a plus. Après tout, même si sa présence n'est pas désirée par lui, il n'avait pas l'intention d'être exécrable avec elle et souhaitait qu'elle passe un agréable séjour. En arrivant il entendit des bruits étranges, en effet en poussant doucement la porte il voit Clarke recroquevillée sur elle même dans le lit en train de pleurer. Clarke avait fini par craquer, elle a que trop pris sur celle, la douleur suite à la mort de son père se faisait de plus en plus forte proportionnellement à la prise de conscience de cet événement. De plus, elle se sentait clairement rejetée sur ce navire, elle avait mangé seule dans son coin, elle avait passé la journée seule dans son coin… c'était trop, elle ressentait fortement le besoin du contact humain.

 **\- Tu ne pleure pas à cause de l'équipage, du navire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre venant d'ici j'espère ?** ne put s'empêcher de demander Bellamy en ressentant de la peine de voir son invité ainsi.

 **\- Oh pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu arriver,** s'excusa Clarke en essuyant vite ses larmes pour se reprendre.

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu princesse.**

 **\- Cessez de m'appeler de la sorte… je n'ai rien de royal dans le sang.**

 **\- Hm…** soupira Bellamy. **C'est parce que j'ai demandé à ce que vous mangiez ici ?** s'interrogea-t-il estimant que son manque de réponse était un consentement.

 **\- J'aurais aimé partager un bref moment avec l'équipage,** avoua-t-elle. **Mais rassurez vous, ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que je pleurais,** chuchota Clarke comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il entende l'aveux qu'elle pleurait.

Bellamy s'insulta d'idiot intérieurement en se rappelant de la mort de son père. Forcément qu'elle n'allait pas bien et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire c'est de la couper de la vie de l'équipage de peur qu'elle déconcentre ses hommes et ne désorganise tout. Il releva les yeux vers elle dans l'espoir de la réconforter mais il aperçut que ses yeux s'humidifiés de nouveau.

 **\- J'aimerai être seule s'il vous plait,** intervenu-t-elle avant que les larmes ne coulent de nouveau.

La vision de Clarke brisée rappela à Bellamy Octavia lorsqu'ils ont perdu leur mère et sans s'en rendre compte il la prit dans ses bras. Clarke fut d'abord surprise mais en sentant ce doux contact humain sur son corps elle ne pu que répondre : elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle finit par éclater en sanglot dans ses bras et malgré son chagrin elle ne pu que remarquer que Bellamy sentait vraiment bon. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte en l'entendant pleurer de plus belle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que faire un câlin ne lui était pas arrivé, même à sa sœur et bien qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti de manque, en faire un à Clarke le rendit heureux et lui fit du bien.

Ils sont peut-être restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs heures. Ils ont beaucoup parlé et ont partagé énormément sur leur passé, enfance mais bien sur dans la limite du raisonnable, après tout ils ne se connaissent presque pas. Clarke a même fini par s'endormir dans ses bras et ce n'est qu'après avoir installé la belle blonde dans son lit qu'il partit, non sans lui faire un baiser sur le front.

* * *

Voilà trois jours qu'ils voguent sur la mer. Beaucoup de choses ont changés d'ailleurs, Clarke s'est très bien intégrée et est devenue très proche de Bellamy, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble. De plus elle a fait de nouvelles connaissances comme Jasper, Monty et Lincoln.

 **\- Hey salut Clarke !** salua Octavia pour la première fois de la journée alors que Clarke lui fit un signe de tête en souriant.

 **\- Holà !** s'incrusta Monty en arrivant.

 **\- Parles pas cette langue !** cria Jasper. **Je te signal que se sont leurs navires que l'on traque.**

 **\- Ahah laisse le tranquille, il aime bien leur langue,** intervenu Miller. **Salut Clarke ! Tu sais où est Bellamy ?**

 **\- Non désolée,** répondit la concernée.

 **\- Il est avec un nouveau que je lui ai présenté. Je l'ai pris pour le combat, je l'ai trouvé au fort, c'est un forban** ( _bandit ou pirate qui agit pour son seul compte, avec aucun scrupule_ ), ajouta Lincoln.

 **\- Un forban ?!** hoqueta Octavia **. Mais se sont des individualistes ! Tu veux qu'on ait un traitre dans notre équipage ou quoi ?**

 **\- Sois pas si dure ma douce, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de faire parti d'un équipage il a toujours été seul,** répondit Lincoln en caressant la joue de sa belle.

Clarke s'est éloigné du groupe pour aller parler un peu plus loin avec Finn.

 **\- Bonjour moussaillon !**

 **\- Ahah fais attention, je vais finir par croire que t'es devenue une vraie pirate,** rétorqua Finn.

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre de le prendre comme une insulte tu sais… au contraire, ahah.**

Au loin Bellamy observe Clarke rire avec ce nouveau membre de son équipage, cela l'irrite énormément. Il aime son rire, le son qui s'échappe de son attirante bouche, et savoir qu'un autre y avait le droit lui déplus. C'est ainsi que Bellamy se découvrit un côté possessif qu'il ne connaissait pas… il est vrai qu'il est très protecteur en vers sa sœur mais la possessivité lui est étrangère. Bellamy s'approche du groupe accompagné.

 **\- Je vous présente Murphy, il nous aidera lors des combats.**

 **\- Bonjour Capitaine Blake** , s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Jasper et Monty.

 **\- Rooh je trouve ça ridicule qu'ils t'appellent comme ça, vous êtes comme des amis… franchement !** s'exaspéra Octavia.

Tout le monde rigole à la remarque de cette dernière. En tournant la tête pour regarder Clarke, Bellamy aperçoit par terre son carnet, il a dû s'envoler avec le vent. Ainsi il quitte l'endroit où il est, laissant Murphy parler au groupe, pour aller récupérer le fameux carnet. En l'attrapant le vent l'ouvrit.

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que…**

Bellamy est surprit par ce qu'il y voit : un magnifique portrait de lui. Il se demande quand elle a eu le temps de le faire ça mais cela le fait sourire… après tout s'est lui qu'elle a dessiné, et pas Finn ni aucun autre. Seulement il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, en effet en tournant quelques pages sans lire ce qu'il y a écrit par respect pour Clarke il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer écrit en gros, dans une magnifique calligraphie, sur tout une page « LE PRINCE DES PIRATES ».

 **\- Oh Bellamy ! Merci, j'ai cru l'avoir perdu,** s'approcha Clarke.

 **\- De rien ne t'en fais pas,** dit-il en refermant vite le carnet puis le tendant vers la propriétaire de celui ci.

La journée se termine doucement mais grâce au vent qui est conséquent ils a bien avancé, Bellamy espère apercevoir demain le bateau qu'ils doivent piller. Comme chaque soir il s'approche de la chambre de Clarke afin de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

 **\- Je peux entrer princesse ?** demanda Bellamy en toquant.

 **\- Oui bien sur : entre !**

Ils parlèrent durant bien une heure puis finalement Bellamy tentant d'entamer une discussion dont il avait peur de la réaction de Clarke.

 **\- Princesse, tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai retrouvé ton carnet par terre, le vent l'a ouvert et j'ai vu que tu avais écrit en gros sur l'une des page « LE PRINCE DES PIRATES »,** déclara-t-il en omettant volontairement de dire qu'en réalité ça s'était ouvert sur un portrait de lui.

 **\- Oh…** commença-t-elle en se raclant la gorge. **Oui en fait un homme m'a parlé de ce pirate peu de temps avant qu'on embarque et j'aimerais tant le rencontrer Bellamy !** s'exclama Clarke avec de l'excitation dans la voix.

Bellamy est pour le moins surprit de cet aveu mais comprend vite qu'elle ignore complètement qu'il s'agit de lui. Clarke lui explique tout ce qu'on lui avait conté sur cet homme et un sentiment étrange s'empare de Bellamy en voyant la façon dont parle Clarke de lui sans s'en rendre compte.

 **\- Dis ! Tu l'as déjà rencontré toi ? À quoi il ressemble ? Il est vieux ?**

 **\- Ahah doucement princesse ! On dirait une petite fille amoureuse,** se risqua-t-il de dire.

 **\- Oh, pardon ahah,** s'excusa-t-elle. **C'est simplement qu'il me fait rêver et j'aimerai un jour rencontrer un pirate comme lui…**

 **\- Attention tu vas finir par me vexer,** plaisanta Bellamy.

 **\- Oh non non ça n'a rien à voir !**

 **\- Je sais princesse, ne t'en fais pas je te taquine,** dit-il en lui prenant le menton entre son pouce et son index. **Tu es si belle quand tu es passionnée.**

Clarke se met rougir immédiatement suite à la remarque de Bellamy et baisse les yeux mais celui ci qui tenait encore son menton exécutant une faible pression dessus en le remontant à peine afin qu'elle le regarde de nouveau dans les yeux.

 **\- Accepte les compliments Clarke : tu es une femme désirable. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça,** rétorqua Bellamy en enlevant ses doigts du menton de Clarke.

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de dévier le regard vers les lèvres de Bellamy et elle sent ses joues rosir de plus belle mais elle s'en fiche, elle ne pense plus à sa gêne mais uniquement aux lèvres de l'homme se trouvant devant elle. Clarke se mord sa lèvre inférieure durant sa contemplation et bien que cette dernière ne s'en rend pas compte cela n'échappe pas à Bellamy. L'ambiance est devenue électrique et une tension palpable s'est installée en quelques secondes, leurs respirations s'en faisait ressentir. Alors que Bellamy s'approche du visage de Clarke, ils entendirent Miller crier :

 **\- Capitaine Blake ! Un navire espagnol en vu !**

* * *

Clarke est devenue admirative de Bellamy depuis la prise du bateau espagnol. Il a été si diplomatique que ça l'étonnait qu'il soit un pirate… cela lui avait rappelé ce qu'on lui avait dit sur le Prince des Pirates, comme quoi il était très gentleman et respectueux de ses prisonniers. Cependant Clarke est quelque peu énervée, effectivement, sur le bateau se trouvait des prisonniers dont une vieille amie pirate de Bellamy : Raven. Elle a compris en parlant avec l'équipage qu'eux deux ont eu une histoire il y a quelques années et pour une raison qu'elle ne sait discerner Clarke est agacée de savoir ça. Par conséquent cela fait 2 jours qu'elle s'est rapprochée de Finn, voulant compenser car depuis la venue de Raven, Bellamy et Clarke ne se voyaient plus le soir.

Bellamy, quant à lui, est furax. A croire que Clarke fait tout pour le provoquer : il est allé la voir le soir mais celle ci n'était pas dans sa chambre pour finalement la retrouver sur le ponton avec Finn, et ce sans compter que depuis la prise du navire espagnol elle est constamment en la présence du jeune moussaillon.

 **\- Bonjour Capitaine !** s'exclama Finn en apercevant Bellamy.

Bellamy le regarde mais tourne vite la tête pour partir en direction de sa sœur qui admire la mer, comme très souvent.

 **\- L'océan est il toujours à ton goût ?** lui demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

 **\- Toujours, c'est la plus belle des couleurs, et un mouvement si stimulant. Rassure moi Bell, tu ne vas pas ressortir avec Raven n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Octavia changeant complètement de sujet.

 **\- Pourquoi pas ?** soupira-t-il.

 **\- Je t'en prie ! J'ai vu ton regard quand…**

 **\- Bonjour vous deux !** salua Clarke en débarquant. **O ça te dérange si je parle quelques instants avec ton frère ?**

Après avoir fait « non » de la tête, Octavia part un peu plus loin en direction de Lincoln qui l'accueille en l'embrassant sur le front tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

 **\- Écoute ça va te paraître bizarre, mais je connais un moussaillon qui est persuadé que tu le détestes, on en a parlé là y a un instant… j'ai essayé de lui faire penser que non, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Du coup je voulais te demander d'être peut-être un peu plus gentil avec ton équipage et de leur répondre quand ils te parlent, non ?**

 **\- « Un moussaillon »,** **tu parles de Finn ?** demanda Bellamy d'un ton amer.

 **\- Euh… Mais comment** **tu sais ?**

Bellamy prend le bras de Clarke et la force à le suivre. Finalement, ils arrivent devant la chambre de Clarke, que Bellamy ouvre immédiatement en lâchant Clarke dedans.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!** cria Clarke. **Tout le monde nous a vu !**

 **\- Je m'en fous.**

Le ton de Bellamy est froid et glacial, ce qui a pour conséquence de calmer Clarke.

 **\- Bellamy… Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce que tu as ?**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas ?! Tu passes ton temps avec Finn !** s'exclama Bellamy en laissant de côté son ton distant pour de la colère. **Et tu as le culot d'être surprise quand je comprends que c'est de lui que tu parlais tout à l'heure ! Tu passes tout ton temps avec…** finit-il en un soupire.

 **\- Il est gentil.** **Il est gentil avec moi Bellamy… C'est une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup et je ne vois pas le souci. D'autant plus qu'en ce moment toi tu es toujours occupé et fourré avec Raven.**

 **\- Pardon ? Avant hier soir j'ai voulu venir te voir dans ta chambre comme d'habitude et tu n'y étais pas, et après en ressortant je t'ai vu avec lui. Je suis bien moins fourré avec Raven que tu ne l'es avec Finn de toute évidence.**

 **\- Avant hier soir je t'ai attendu dans ma chambre. Oui j'étais avec Finn avant de regagner ma chambre mais je t'ai attendu jusqu'à très tard, vraiment très tard. Et hier soir aussi mais là encore, tu n'es pas venu !**

Alors que Bellamy allait rétorquer quelque chose, une personne les interrompt de nouveau.

 **\- Bell ?**

Clarke allait répondre en reconnaissant la voix de Raven, en voyant là un moyen de fuir la discussion qui a finit par la mettre mal. Cependant Bellamy ne voulant pas être encore dérangé met son doigt sur les lèvres de Clarke lui indiquant silencieusement de se taire. Ceci marche car Clarke ne prononce pas un bruit. Bellamy s'étant approché de Clarke pour lui faire comprendre de se taire, cette dernière se retrouve coincé entre lui et la porte, ce qui fait que Clarke sursauta en entendant Raven toquer.

 **\- Clarke ? Tu es là ?**

Après quelques secondes d'attente ils entendent tous les deux Raven s'éloigner et disparaître un peu plus au fur et à mesure. Clarke qui avait collé son oreille sur la porte finit par tourner la tête vers Bellamy, qui lui n'a pas détourner son regard de Clarke, profitant pour admirer son cou parfait, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, son profil. Un léger silence s'installe entre eux, Bellamy en profite pour approcher son visage de celui de Clarke, parcourant son cou et sa joue avec le nez et le front. Clarke veut le stopper mais sa volonté se dissipe dans les airs lorsqu'elle sent Bellamy lui asséner un suçon dans son cou, tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est un gémissement. Devant cette preuve de plaisir, Bellamy mordille la lèvre de Clarke puis l'embrasse, un baisé qui est approfondit par Clarke. Clarke sentant le désir monter en elle, se met à avancer obligeant ainsi Bellamy à reculer, puis une fois à bonne distance elle le poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon dessus. Elle embrasse Bellamy passionnément, lui mordille les lèvres, son cou, ses oreilles et ne peut s'empêcher de lui retirer sa chemise, lui permettant ainsi de faire vagabonder ses lèvres où bon leur semblent sur le torse de Bellamy. Après avoir émis un grognement suite aux tendres attaques de Clarke, Bellamy la bascule afin de se retrouver dessus, pouvant ainsi lui enlever son corset puis sa robe tout en la parsemant de baisé sur sa clavicule. Bellamy prend quelques secondes pour admirer Clarke en sous vêtement sous lui mais se reprend vite et enlève son pantalon. Ils sont tous les deux en sous vêtement l'un devant l'autre avec leurs yeux remplient de désir et d'envie, l'ambiance est chaude et électrique, tellement que par moment ils ont l'impression que l'autre peut entendre leur cœur mutuel tambouriner dans la poitrine. Bellamy se met a caresser les cuisses de Clarke, il finit par les écarter et en profita pour coller son bassin contre celui de Clarke tout en effectuant des mouvements de vas et viens ce qui permet à Clarke de sentir peu à peu le membre de Bellamy durcir. Tout deux deviennent haletant et passent le reste de la nuit ensemble afin de ne faire plus qu'un, et ce en ne prononçant aucun mot de peur de briser l'excitation qui s'est installée entre eux.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que l'équipage du Earthlings est rentré à Nassau. Jasper et Monty sont chacun rentrés chez leurs parents tout en se retrouvant pour s'amuser ou chasser, Octavia et Lincoln, quant à eux, ont reprit possession de leur modeste appartement mais avec vu sur l'océan pour que chaque matin Octavia puisse admirer ce qu'elle estime comme la plus belle création faite par la nature. Miller, lui, est rentré à la résidence de son père comme toujours, l'aidant dans son travail, une chance que pas tout le monde a, car Murphy lui dort tous les soirs sur la plage. Pour ce qui est de Clarke et Bellamy, dès le premier jour, Bellamy a fait venir Clarke chez lui, pour qu'ils puissent ainsi passer autant de temps ensemble qu'ils désirent. Cependant, une semaine plus tard, l'équipage a dû reprendre la mer ce qui n'enchanta pas Clarke qui ne désirait pas être séparé de Bellamy. En effet, elle a dû rester sur Nassau, puisqu'ayant côtoyé la vie des pirates, elle a voulu, en apprendre plus sur cette ville. C'est ainsi que cela fait déjà deux semaines que Clarke explore Nassau et s'informe sur la manière dont celle ci était gérée. David Miller lui apprend que pendant son absence la meurtrière de son père, Lexa, a été emprisonné, ce qui la soulage énormément.

Clarke est en train de se balader sur la plage attendant de voir le soleil disparaître derrière l'océan mais ce qu'elle voit l'excite beaucoup plus : le Earthlings.

Lorsqu'ils jettent l'encre et arrivent en barque, Clarke sourit de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils s'approchent, mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

 **\- Octavia,** s'écria Clarke en la voyant la première à sortir d'une barque.

 **\- Clarke…** répondit-elle en voyant Clarke s'approcher d'elle.

En voyant la tête d'Octavia, Clarke tourne la tête vers la barque et voit Bellamy allongé dedans plein de sang.

 **\- Clarke je suis désolée, je ne sais pas si on est arrivé à temps mais je dois me dépêcher d'aller trouver un médecin.**

Clarke reste inerte, elle ne bouge plus, sa vue est figée sur le corps de Bellamy ensanglanté. Mais elle sort de cet état en entendant ce dernier murmurer « Clarke ».

 **\- Tu as parlé mon amour ?** rétorqua Clarke tout en s'accroupissant et en se demandant d'où lui venait ce surnom qu'elle trouve en général ridicule.

 **\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose que j'aimerais vraiment que tu saches car c'est une partie très importe de moi. Je te l'ai caché de peur que tu ne t'intéresse à moi pour de mauvaises raisons.**

 **\- Je t'écoute,** répondit Clarke en embrassant la main de Bellamy qu'elle avait délicatement prise.

 **\- C'est moi le « Prince des Pirates »,** dit-il dans un soupire. **Et aussi, plus important que ça, je t'aime princesse.**

 **\- Tiens bon Bellamy !** s'exclama Octavia qui revenait avec un médecin.

Clarke a du s'éloigner pour laisser la place au spécialiste mais elle n'en revient pas, Bellamy est l'homme qu'elle aime et l'homme qu'elle admire à la fois mais surtout Bellamy l'aime. Il ne peut pas mourir, il est trop important pour elle, et la simple pensée qu'il puisse partir la fit fondre en larme. Lorsqu'elle remarque que deux hommes soulèvent Bellamy sous les ordres du médecin elle se précipite vers lui.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Bellamy, tellement.**

Il regarde Clarke en souriant et lève sa main vers elle en essuyant mes larmes, puis elle ralentit le pas pour le laisser partir avec les deux hommes et le médecin.

* * *

 **\- Enfin Clarke tu es là !** s'exclama Octavia en prenant Clarke dans ses bras.

 **\- Oui pardon, il faut savoir se faire désirer,** plaisanta Clarke **, bonjour tout le monde !**

Tout le monde était présent : Miller, Lincoln, Octavia, Monty, Jasper et même Murphy et Raven, ils fêtèrent leur nouvelle prise du moment qui avait duré un voyage d'un mois. Murphy et Raven sont ensemble depuis quelques mois et sont adorale bien que cela reste surprenant pour tout le monde. Octavia et Lincoln se sont mariés il y a un peu plus d'un mois et pour ce qui est de Miller, Monty et Jasper, ils sont devenus beaucoup plus sage mais toujours aussi marrant et sont d'un grand soutient pour Clarke. En effet, cela fait maintenant plus de deux ans que Bellamy est partit aux cieux gardant derrière lui sa légende. Une légende qui d'ailleurs s'est transmit en Clarke car celle ci est devenue une grande pirate connue et redoutée de tous à bord de son navire le Bellamy. Elle est d'ailleurs connue à ce jour sous le nom de : Princesse des Pirates.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce OS ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus du fond du cœur. J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, d'autant plus que c'est mon premier et j'y ai mis beaucoup d'espoir. Je dois avouer que la piraterie est un univers qui m'a toujours fait rêver alors imaginer une histoire entre Bellamy et Clarke dans le monde des pirates m'a énormément fait plaisir.**

 **D'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander, en faisant des recherches sur la piraterie sur le net, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une série qui s'appelle** _ **Black Sails**_ **qui porte sur ça et j'aimerai avoir votre avis dessus si vous l'avez vu. Vous trouvez cette série bien ? Vous me la conseillerez ?**

 **En attendant dites moi TOUT dans les commentaires ! Vous avez aimé mon écriture ? Les moments entre Bellamy et Clarke étaient suffisant ? ou trop peu ? Et la fin vous a-t-elle convenu ?**

 **En tout cas, à bientôt j'espère soit dans les reviews, soit dans un nouvel OS ou encore dans ma fanfiction en cours.**

 **Bonne journée ou soirée !**


End file.
